


Kurt Gets Punished

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Puck, Dd/lb, Little!Kurt, M/M, Omorashi, ddlb, handjobs, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Set during the episode Britney/Brittany, after Kurt gets sassy with Mr. Shue and gets sent to the principal's office.





	Kurt Gets Punished

“You know,” Puck paused, tapping his fingers slowly against the table, “speaking to Mr. Shue that way wasn't very appropriate, now was it, Kurt?”

“No,” Kurt whispered, his gaze falling to his shoes. 

“What's that?” Puck hissed, taking a slow step toward the now-shy boy. “I couldn't hear you. Speak up, Hummel.”

“No, Daddy,” he repeated, a little bit louder. He fidgeted, his legs wiggling before he clasped them together, face red. “Daddy, I have to pee. Can we have this conversation after I go potty?”

“No. We need to have it right now, I think.” Puck pursed his lips, eyes hard. Stern, ready to take absolutely no bull shit. “You got sent to the principal's office. You countlessly talked back to Mr. Shue. I'm happy he decided to finally take action, but I don't think that's good enough.”

Kurt let out a whimper, squeezing his legs together tighter. “Okay, okay, I agree, Daddy. Spank me now and get it over with, please.”

Puck nodded, deciding to take pity on the desperate boy. “Slide your leggings off. Keep your boxers and skirt on.” 

“Y-yes, Sir.” Kurt obliged, pulling off the black leggings he had worn under his skirt that day. He did so slowly, carefully, scared that if he rushed he might accidentally pee all over the floor, and then Daddy would be even more mad… Shaking his head to concentrate on the task at hand, Kurt focused on doing what he had been instructed to do. He even kept his baby blue boxers on, along with his black skirt, as his daddy had asked.

Once done, Puck patted his lap and Kurt slid on top of it, butt high in the air, ready to be hit. He squirmed pathetically, breath hoarse with fear. What would happen if he peed on Daddy? That would be even worse then peeing on their pretty floor!

“Daddy, please let me pee first,” Kurt repeated, his voice tiny and eyes glazed with the look he got when he dropped into little space. 

“We have a word for that, baby. You can use it if you really want.” Kurt buried his face in the couch and shook his head. He deserved this. He had been a jerk to Mr. Shue and had kept insisting on Britney when his teacher- a kind, patient one, who always tried to be reasonable- had told him no. Besides, he could hold it for a little while longer. It was no big deal. He didn't have to pee that badly-

Puck pulled the backside of his boxers down in a flash, and a rough smack landed onto Kurt’s ass. Shocked, a stream of piss squirted out of his erect cock. A sob escaped his lips. “Daddy, it's coming out!” he wailed, but managed to stop it before he got to much on his boxers, his beautiful skirt- and Daddy’s jeans. 

Another smack. This time, though, Kurt was prepared. He braced himself, and nothing but a tiny droplet came out this time. His attention towards his daddy slipped away, so much so that he hardly felt the sting of Puck’s hand each time it hit his behind. Instead, he concentrated on not peeing. Gosh, this was so embarrassing. They'd only really played around with that once or twice, and sure, both of them really enjoyed it, but that was when Kurt was a big boy. Now he was… little. But he could do it. He wanted too, and it seemed so did Daddy. 

Sooner than later Puck was gently rubbing his sore ass, whispering soothing words in his ear and asking if he had learned his lesson. It took Kurt a moment to realize these questions were directed at him. 

“Yes, Daddy,” he squeaked, eyes narrowed. His privates were throbbing painfully from arousal and he still had to pee! 

“You can go potty now,” Puck murmured gently. Kurt instantly sprang up, but the minute he took a step-

He froze. 

And before he could stop it, piss dribbled down his legs, soaking his boxers and skirt. He collapsed to the floor, his mouth agape in surprise. It started off with a great lack of speed, just a warm liquid slowly escaping him, but as he lay there, tears gathering in his eyes, it gained speed. His hands scrambled against his lower regions, squeezing them, silently begging for it to stop and all be a dream. He was Kurt Hummel, he couldn't possibly he pissing on a floor. Both the other times had been in the bath tub! 

It took him a moment to realize that he was sitting in a pile of his own urine. It was still coming out, spraying and splattering onto the floor until it finally dissolved into a thin trickle. 

A sob fell from his lips, and soon tears were being added to the pool of liquid around him. Puck seemed to not understand what was happening at first, but when he did, he leaped forward, crouching down beside Kurt and hastily wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Hey, shh, it's okay, baby. Don't cry, I'm not mad, it's okay.” He scooped his baby boy up, rubbing his back and carrying him to their bathroom. Excess pee dripped onto the floor, trailing them. Kurt shivered and clung to his daddy. He wasn't mad, so it was okay. 

Puck instantly set him in the bathtub, turning on the warm water and pulling off his baby’s shirt and wet boxers and skirt. He pulled off his own clothes and helped Kurt to his feet, washing him calmly. 

After a while, Kurt spoke up. “I'm sorry for going potty on the floor, Daddy. I'll help you clean up.” 

“It's okay, and I would really enjoy some help. Thank you, Love. You're very kind.” Kurt giggled at the complement and leaned against his daddy. After a moment he gasped. 

“Daddy, your privates are hard. Did something happen to make Dada’s p-penis happy?”

“Well, yes, baby. It was hot when you… when you peed all over the floor,” Puck admitted. Kurt blushed, hesitantly grinding on Puck’s thigh. Puck, in turn, groaned and slid his hands down Kurt’s back. 

“You wanna suck my cock, Princess?”

“Yes, yes,” Kurt babbled, dropping to his knees and quickly enveloping Puck’s penis in his mouth. 

His daddy’s hips twitched before rutting forward. Kurt grunted, giving Puck’s tip a little kitten lick. “Daddy, you make me so wet,” Kurt whispered. That sent Puck over the edge. Now, Puck was known for his stamina. However, when his baby talked to him like that, he just couldn't control himself. Kurt choked a bit as the smooth, creamy liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed it all like a good boy, though. 

Kurt stood up on wobbly legs. “Daddy take care of me now?” His eyes were wide with hope. 

“Yes, of course,” Puck grasped his baby’s dick, tugging it slowly at first before gaining speed… just like Kurt's pee. At the thought, Kurt spazzed, come splattering over Puck’s hand. He collapsed against his daddy and closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time that day. This was good. This was really, really good.


End file.
